


Apego (Addictions)

by Junheerano



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dark, Dialogue Heavy, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foe Yay, Hardcore, Historical References, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Bondage, Porn With Plot, Psychological Drama, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junheerano/pseuds/Junheerano
Summary: The intense final battle to obtain the Holy Grail between the winners candidate and their servants seems quite strange.Somehow Archer seems enjoying himself in this battle especially when he pierced Saber’s thigh with some of his infinite swords from his treasury and it makes him turned on and more addicted to her.





	1. Final Battle

**Author's Note:**

> This story may triggers some readers (especially in chapter 3 & chapter 6) , so please read this at your own risk.
> 
> English is not my native language, please forgive me if I make any gramatical mistakes.

Holy Grail War is not holy like you thought before, this war is full of bloody and intense fight with lust and a lot of sinful method to obtain it. Blood sheeds everywhere, all the servants except the winner must be sacrified in order to manifest the grail, but in this 4th Holy Grail War not only servants who have bloody fight but the masters also killing each other. 

Today is the final day between the winners candidate, Emiya Kiritsugu, the master of Saber facing Kotomine Kirei, the master of Archer.

Actually this war should be the battle of mages but both Kiritsugu and Kirei fight with their actual physical skill ,they fight to death while their servants is going to fight each other.

In other side, when Saber came to the entrance of this aula, she looked at her opponent with a puzzeled look, well because the tall blonde man is smirking at her.

“I have no intensions to fight you,Saber”he smirked and scanned her from head to toe with his crimson eyes.

“What did you say!? I came here to fulfill my duty to win the grail!” she points her sword at him and begins to attack him but he can dodge it easily.

“Hahahaha such a brave attitude from the woman that i like, Why did you want to oppose me so bad huh? I thought you came here because you want me to embrace you tonight” he laughed at her then he shoots some of his weapons from The Gate of Babylon to her until it stabs her thigh. 

“You bastard!!” she shouts at him.

“Lay down your sword and become my wife, Saber” said the blonde man as he stabbed her thigh with one of his swords from his treasury one more time.

“I totally refuse! will never submit my self to someone like you!”

"How foolish.. Even though you are a King, you are still a woman, Saber. It should be a woman's joy to be held down and be violated by a man. So why do you refuse?” he said as he walks closer to her and lifted her chin he looked into her emerald eyes with lustful look that she despise.

Then he said something to her again

“The more you refused me, the more you entertain me. Now listen with the rotten pair of ears of yours, If you didn’t want to become my wife then i’m gonna force you to become my sex slave. HAHAHAHAHAHAAHA” his laugh echoed the whole room.

 She shocked at this moment, it makes her hates his gut even more, she didn’t know how to respond because she can’t fight back right now, her thigh is pierced with his swords that makes her can’t move anywhere, she loss large amount of bloods and mana power.

At this moment Kiritsugu come in, he’s about to use his command seal to destroy the grail, but Gilgamesh realized his attendance and points a lot of swords from his treasury at Kiritsugu's direction

“Don’t you dare to disturb our wedding ceremony, mongrel! unless you want to die!”

“It’s okay if I die, then my servant is also disappear and you never have a chance to rape her” he answered with straight face.

Saber’s heart is thumping so mad, her life is in danger right now. She just wish that he just kill her master so she would die too instead of being violated by the man so-called ‘King of Heroes’

“ Shut up you mongrel!”

 The swords begins to move out from his treasury and hits Kiritsugu’s stomach that makes him spill out some blood. In the other side, Saber can’t stand watching her master that she actually didn’t like being tortured like that with her enemy.

Eventhough she don’t like her own master, she already promised that she gonna give her master her loyalty so she must save him.

“ARCHER! PLEASE STOP THAT!!!” she shouted.

“You can’t stand watching your master being tortured like that huh?”

“Spare him! “

 “If you want me to spare your master’s life, now become my wife!”

“ I don’t want to marry a bastard like you! You better kill me instead”

“ I don’t want to kill you my lovely woman~ well if you refuse my offer well you better become my sex slave like I've said before” he said as he begins to licked her ear then he nibbled it.

However at this current situations, she have no other choice than submitting herself to him in order to saving her master, she remains silent and give no reaction towards his disgusting actions, this arrogant man begins invading her neck with a kiss, then he suddenly pulls out the swords that pierced her thigh before. In this moment, she can’t stand the pain that tingling over her body so she let out a painful moan.

“Is it pain huh? You need to learn the pain first before you feel the pleasure of serving me. Ah, you make that face again that resembles to a virgin that being deflowered on the bed.. I guess you’re the one, so I can’t wait to let it happen~ HAAHAHAHA” he laughed again.

”Please stop this humiliation already! I don’t want my master watching your shameful and cowardly behavior towards me!” her emerald eyes now filled with tears

”Well well.. you have no right to stop what am I doing right now, in fact I already spared your master’s life, I don’t want to kill him either well if I kill him right now you gonna disappear and I don’t want it.”

”So what’s the point on torturing him!?? you better kill me right now!”

He just smirked at her without answering her question, now he begins to walk closer to Kiritsugu and whispering something to him, after that he walks closer to Saber again.

”Hey mongrel, use your command spell right now!”

”By this first command spell I order my servant Saber to submit her self to Archer”

”By this second command spell I order my servant Saber to become Archer’s sex slave”

”By this last command spell I order my servant Saber to become Archer’s bride”

Saber shocked at this moment, she couldn’t believe what her master ordered to her.. to be honest, one of the reasons that she disliked her master is he never use any command spell to her and this is the first and last time he used that command spell to do something that definitely she loathe, it makes her regrets her action, if she just push off her humanity aside and let her master die, she gonna die too without being harassed by her enemy.

”I’m so sorry Saber..” said Kiritsugu as he avoided an eye contact with his former servant, he don’t have any control on her anymore right now.

After that, Gilgamesh begins to binds her hands at her back with the chain of heaven that came out from his treasury, then he flicked his fingers to command the chain to binds her tighter until her armor begins to shattered, then he opens his Gate of Babylon to pick up a small knife, he’s about to use it to tear Saber’s dress and makes her fair skin exposed, she can’t even protesting or struggling when he did something mortifying to her like this, all she can do just let the tears run out from her beautiful eyes, she really hate this.. it’s because of that damned command spell that she can’t do anything, it forced her to submit herself to this annoying jerk, after that he decided to carried her with bride style pose, and makes them entered the Gate of Babylon, that altered to different places.

Before he and his newly bride disappeared, he laughed at Kiritsugu’s foolishness but somehow he thanked him because he finally obtained Saber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just reminder, I do ship them but I really want to make a quite obscene story about them (since there’s only a few dark stories that involving something erotic about this pairings).


	2. Hide and Seek

_There’s a woman on the top of Calmann hill, she looked at her surroundings, the air feels so dense and unpleasant, she supossed to be a King of Knights that protected her country but what she saw before her eyes just a hill with a lot of dead bodies and raging fire, the unpleasant surroundings makes her heart begins to shattered to a piece like a fragments of broken glass it feels so painfull and watching her beloved country ruins like this makes her heart feels like stabbed with a lot of sharp objects, she begins to tighten her grip at her holy sword that she used to support her body, she promised herself she would definitely saving her country and her people if she can be reincarnated or be born again..._

Her memory during her lifetime begins to play like a scene of a movie in fast peace before she regains her consciousness. She thought that she is already sent back to her history and era where she come from or to be exact, The Throne of Heroes. Alas, she find out that she’s awaken in a room that completely unfamiliar to her and she’s in her naked state, it makes her five sense begins to panicking.

She begins to recall what she has done before, she should be in the last battle to obtaining The Holy Grail, just one step closer for her wish to become true, but from what she can recall she’s being forced to submitting herself to Archer, for more specific she’s forced to become his sex slave, by that damned command spell. She just relized that her former master is no longer have any contract with her so now she’s masterless and she supposed that she’s gonna vanish from this world and go back to her history but she’s trapped in this place.

She tried to move her limbs, she let out a sigh of relief because she can move her hands and legs because she is no longer chained. There’s a mirror nearby this bed chamber so she decided to move her legs and walks closer to that mirror to checked her condition, she’s afraid that it’s been a long time that Archer trapping her here raping and abusing her as he pleased so she expect there’s a lot of unpleasant bruises, from the reflection of the mirror, she looked not so fine. The wound in her body just that ugly scar that caused by his swords that pierced her thigh in the previous battle and there’s bruise at her hands that caused by his chains that bounded her body before and there’s a kiss mark at her neck. She sighed again because seems like he haven’t done anything to her except from what he had done in previous battle.

She begins to wandering over this room, to be honest she kinda liked the style of this room, there’s a big window so she can see the beautiful scenery of the night sky from this window and there’s a velvet recliner with a small table near it, on the top of the table there’s a bottle of wine and glass there, she suppose that Archer maybe sit there and enjoying his wine while she’s not awaken yet. She looked around this room over again, the furniture made from fine woods and there’s a lot of golden ornaments. However, she seems confused because she can’t locate Archer anywhere, so this is a chance for her to escape.

There’s a big window over there, but she don’t want to risk her life to broke that window because she aware that this room is not at the ground level, then she begins to scan this room again, aha! There’s a door! she didn’t care about her current naked state, the first priority is just to breaking free from this place, if she managed to leave this place, then she’ll look for some clothes to cover her body later.

She walks step by step closer to that door, then she begins to turn the door knob, it’s unlocked it makes her grinning from ear to ear like an idiot. Unfortunately, what she saw before her eyes it just a wall

No, it’s not a wall, it’s a man’s bare chest.

For a split second she looked at his slim but well builded body and begins to looked up to find out who is this man. This man has a sinister pair of crimson eyes and blonde hair that goes down nicely, suddenly she realized that man is Archer, his different hairstyle makes him looks completely like a different person,she hate to admit that he look more handsome with this kind of hairstyle, but it's not a time to appreciate this vile man's beautiful figure. 

“Where do you think you’re going, Saber?” he smirked and seems like amused by her actions.

“NOOOOOOO!” She screamed from the bottom of her lungs and begins to backing off and runaway as fast as she can.

His presence makes her remind of her current naked state that she used to ignore it before, now she’s begins to panic and tried to hide inside the closet. She just wish that she could summons her Excalibur but she can’t do that. This room seems to have a magical barrier or she’s just running out of her mana source so she couldn’t do that. Her heart begins to thumping so mad.

 _I’m a King of Knight, i have my dignity! Don’t let your enemy make you feel weaken! Come on Arturia you’re brave and strong!_  She begins to have a dialoge inside her mind.

“It’s not a right time to play hide and seek my lovely Saber~” he said as he licked his lips


	3. The Pleasure Seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: this chapter is involving a quite graphic rape scene.

“Hahahaha, your rebellious attitude makes me more interested with you Saber, come on don’t make me force you to get out from that wardrobe. I saw you, so there’s no need to hide like that and as you can see before, I also naked so that’s fair enough huh? Come on don’t be shy~”

This man.. the words that come out from his mouth somehow makes her trembling and internally screaming, especially when he’s emphasizing that he’s also naked.

She begins to think if she just show herself and asking him for another fight that would be far more better than she’s just stay inside this wardrobe until he drags her out and instantly raping her. She never allowed that to be happened, so she decide to kick the wardrobe until it’s opened and show herself in front of him.

“Who said that I’m scared of you! I neglect your tittle as King of Heroes, you’re just a coward vile man! Come on Archer undo the magical barrier that you’ve created so I can use my own sword or just lend me one of your infinite swords! Let’s fight again with fair and square manner! If I win you should let me get out of here!” her palms curls into a fist, her emerald eyes is filled with anger just like an ocean with raging thunder storm.

“BWAHAHAHHAHAHAH I’m terribly sorry, I can’t undo the magical barrier because I’m not a mage, the magical barrier is originally made by Kirei. Should I invite him here? So we can start our wedding ceremony as soon as possible”

“Don’t change the topic Archer! I’m deadly serious!”

“Okay let’s begin the punishment”

“What the heck is that! What are you talking about!? Punishment? Enough already! I’m gonna use my Excalibur to tear apart that filthy organ of yours before you can use it to do something terrible to me!”

“Ah really? The one who’s gonna be teared apart is you honey” he begins to forcefully drag her onto the bed and then he’s pins her body, their position just like a lion who captured its prey.

“No! This seems not right! You can’t do that! You didn’t opened your damned gate to your infinity sword so you can’t tear me apart with nothing!”

“Of course I can, I’m gonna use my _treasured sword_ (a,k,a dick) to tear apart that _beautiful sacred flower_ of yours” he looked at her with lustful eyes, seems like he can’t hold it anymore he feels so turned on whenever she tried to opposed him even in this kind of situation, it totally please him so much.

She can’t move her hands because both of her wrists is gripped tightly with his hands, she attempt to kick his balls with her knee but it failed because it’s more like she’s grinding him with her knee than kicking him.

“You’re grinding your knee on my cock,it makes me more harder.. ah you’re such a nice wife” he commented. It makes her stopped her current action, then he begins to forcefully kissed her lips while his hands begins to move to her boobs and begins groping it.

At first she didn’t know how to react, she didn’t give any response to his kiss but without she realized her tears is coming out from her eyes poured down to her cheeks like a rain drops, she really confused and scared at the same time. She didn't want any of this, for the first time in her entire life she realized that he's more aggressive than she expected..

This man is definitely taller than her, usually she's a brave King of Knights even though her body is petite and short, she never feel inferior towards her enemies that usually have bigger and taller body, but when she's being pinned roughly in this bed,kissed forcefully while her boobs is groped by this man, she feels inferior and really scared towards him, she really hate to admit this... she just wish that this gonna be over soon, she begins to struggling beneath him, but it's no use at all..he's stronger than her and she's running out of mana power and her magic is limited because of that damned magical barrier.

He begins to bite her lower lip to forcing his tongue entered her cavern, their tongues fight for dominance. Somehow Saber finally realized that she feels there’s something strange about her body,like there’s a butterfly in her stomach. How can she begins to enjoying this? especially she’s kissed by her enemy. So she finally stopped her tongue motion and begins to bite his tongue, it causing him to stopped the kiss.

“Huh? You still tried to oppose me.. you never make me bored Saber.. however let’s start this punishment already” he informing once again.

"What? Punishment? Are you crazy! I don't do anything wrong, you're the one who did something wrong!"

He smirked without answering her, then he flicked his fingers, suddenly there’s a chains that comes out from the golden pool, it started to binds her wrists and positioned it above her head and another chains at her knees forcing her to spreads her legs widely, it makes her feels so embarrassed because her private place is gonna be exposed if that chains keep forcing her legs to spreads open. She struggling to get rid from this chains but the more she struggle the more she lost her energy. He decided to move lower to her south region started by trailing his hot kisses across her belly while his hands travels her milky thighs then he spreads her pussy wide, after that he begins to blows her cunt and it makes her feels there’s a strangely cold but arousing sensation.

"Ah..archer..stop! How dare you disgracing my body like that! Let me go!!!"

"Hahahahaahahaaha, how silly.. I never disgracing your body, I'm sure your pussy taste really good"

"Whaat?? NOOO!"

Then he placing his tongue inside, he keep licking her wet organ while his free hand pinching her clit area, it feels so weird and tickled for her, he licks her hungrily like eating an ice cream and sucking every liquid content that leaked out from her hole, she have no choice except let out a moan that she couldn't hold back anymore,she begins moaning over and over again whenever his tongue hits the specific place that makes her feels high and his stimulation at her clit is too much and it makes her let out her juice more that makes him gladly drink all of it, after he feel satisfied he puled back and wipes his mouth with his hand.

“You seem enjoying yourself, Arturia. The strange thing that you feel right now is called pleasure” he giggled.

She shook her head, she didn’t want to admit that it strangely feels so good even though she begins to cries, her body betraying her mind..

“No! Stop this already..Archer..Let Me Go! I don't want any of this...”

When she realized that he called her by real name, somehow it makes her more pissed off.

“Who said that you can call me by real name with that careless manner!” she begins to protesting.

“Ah that’s right, your protest and denial makes me want to add more sweet punishment for you” he said as he begins to spreading her butthole and adding some digits of fingers inside, it makes her yelped because there's something foreign that enters her anus it feels so strange and painful, he move his fingers inside and outside with slow pace first and begins to increasing the speed that makes her moans grow louder.

“No!! Not there!” she shouted in frustration.

“Why not? I just curious because during my lifetime I never had a chance to exploring this area” he pouted, just like an innocent little kid. How can he make that kind of expression that contradicting his actions.

Suddenly he move his fingers out from her hole then he summoning something from his Gate of Babylon that used to have many kind and infinite weapons, she expect that he gonna pierce her another leg again with another type of weapon like what he did to her at their last battle but the thing that come out from his gate is not resembles any weapon in this entire universe.

“Anyway let me introduce you to my new modern device that can make you feel the greatest pleasure”

When she realized that thing is more resembles to male’s genital she begins to panicking

“WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING!” she screamed because she seems frustrated why his treasury have that kind of strange thing, she thought that he just have weapons inside but this thing is totally out of her mind.

“It’s not like I have no mercy, you can choose to give your chastity to. Choose one! Me or this faker”

“I don’t want to choose any of that, undo these chains Archer! Let me go!” she stared him with teary eyes.

“I won’t let you go. I’ve got what I wish from Holy Grail. All I want is you” he looked right into her eyes with full intensity then he begins to leans his body closer to her then he nibbled and licked her ear that makes her feel tickled and shivering from his action after that he whispering something to her

“You should stop calling me Archer the Holy Grail War is over. Call me by real name”

“I don’t even know what’s your real name!”

“Gilgamesh or you can just call me Gil. Now you know what’s the proper name for you to scream if you reach your climax” he giggled.

“If you didn’t want to choose between me or that toy to give your chastity, let me determine it myself and from now you don’t have any rights to complaints or say no because you wasted your chance”

She couldn’t believe what she heard before, _this man is joking right!?_ that’s what she thought about him. Suddenly he spreads her butthole then he begins to inserting the vibrator inside her, at first he failed to insert it because her butthole is so small and tight, so he tried to spreads it wider and stuck the vibrator inside with force, it makes her groaning because that strange object is entering her anus and it feels like she's torn apart because her anus is not slippery enough, it hurts her a lot and when she start to feel the vibration it makes her cried out. It feels painful at first but there's a glimpse of pleasure. Whenever she let out her moan and cried out like this it makes him more excited. 

He’s not done yet, his hands move upper to grope her boobs again and pinching her nipples that makes her let out her moan louder, he really enjoying the view of her face and her moans when he do this to her. He has an idea to make her expression become more exciting so he decided to take off his square shaped earrings then he started to pierce her nipples with it.

“Your tits look prettier with my earrings, Arturia” he said as he continued to squeezing her boobs and plays with her bleeding nipples.

“No! Stop.. It hurts..” she let out her tears again, she couldn’t stand this pain especially when he piercing her nipples with his earrings.

After that he begins to spreads her pussy as wide as he can spread her womanhood area. It makes her moaned because of another pain. He positioning his cock in front of her pussy hole then he begins to thrust inside her with full strength, it makes her scream and her tears is uncontrollable now, she feel more torn apart because of this. He’s laughing when he finally see her expression when she’s being deflowered by him. She’s in serious pain right now because he didn’t let her to adjust his cock, his size is quite big so it makes her feel her stomach full. Her front and back hole are stuffed while her nipples pierced, she feel like she gonna die because she never feel this pain before. As he continue pounding her roughly, she feel there's a fresh blood that leaked out from her vagina and streamed down in between her thighs. 

"Looks like the virgin girl is not virgin anymore, you can continue moaning as loud as you can, I shall allow it. Your face expression when being deflowered by me like this.. it's exactly what I like!" he purrs as he continue thrust deeper inside her until he hits her cervix.

Usually she didn’t have any problems with pain in battlefield but if the pain is caused by something mortifying like this she can’t stand it. She didn’t have any spirit to scream or protesting again, all she can do just moaning and crying.

He keeps invading her pussy mercilessly until she felt something strange, she has an urge to cum right now. When she started to cum, he also reached his climax and sprayed his seeds inside her and let his liquid overflowing her hole. After he satisfied, he pulled out his cock and commands her to suck it. She shook her head because she feel disgusted seeing his cock that coated with the mixture of her own bloods and cum on its shaft and there’s a lot of sperm that leaked from the tip of his cock.

“Suck it” he commands again.

“I’d rather die than do something disgusting like that. You better kill me right now! You’re the winner of the grail” she begins to protesting and act tough like what she used to be.

“Shut up! You don’t have any rights to protest right now”

He begins to grabs her chin to prevent her to looks away and forced her mouth to open by pinching her nose, so she opens her mouth because she need to breath but he took this chance to shove his cock inside her tiny mouth. She can't do anything because he's so strong and she's very weak at this time. She shocked and cried again, but more she cried and looks suffer, it pleases him a lot. She didn't have any choices except sucks his cock and lick it clean but after it's cleaned he keep continue makes her deep throating his cock.

After he satisfied he pulled out his thing and begins to pull out the vibrator and taking off the earrings from her nipples then he commanded the chains to unbind her.

“That’s the reward if you be the good girl”

She really hate him to the core because he did something disgusting like this, if he just killed her she would be happy because she can go back to her throne of heroes but she’s forced to do something like this because of that damned command spell.

“If you just said that you agreed to be my wife I won’t do something like this to you, I’m gonna handle your petite body with care but you refused me and you’re just my sex slave now so it can’t be helped right. To be honest I still want you to become my wife.. but as longest you still refusing me so I have no choice than fucking you until you grows your love towards me and if I propose you again I bet you gonna agree”

Arturia feel her head spinning, her vision becomes blurry, and it's really hard for her to breath properly. She can't endure this anymore, then she fainted.

“Oh no..” he smacked his forehead, he regretting his actions that makes her passed out like this. He begins to panic and tries to shaking her body to wake her up but it's useless, she's reached her limit, she passed out because he's too rough on her..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I wrote this chapter too nasty and too graphic. :(


	4. Good Morning

The sun shines so bright from the window near this bed chamber, the temperature of this room increasing and makes Arturia opens her eyelids slowly. She tried to get up but she can’t do that because his muscular arms still lingering at her slim waist tightly if she tried to move any further she can make him awake. She don’t care about it anymore because if he’s awaken then she gonna challenge him with another fight well after he raped her last night, strangely it replacing her mana so she’s strong enough to knock him off. So, she decided to get up right now.

She remove his arms carefully, then she begins to summons her holy sword. Actually she want to summons her battle dress too but it would consuming a lot of mana power to summons her armored dress and Excalibur at the same time so, she just summons her sword first and tried to ignore her naked state again. She really glad to see her precious weapon once again because she finally gained her power again and her wounds slowly healed even though the pain from last night events is still there but she choose to ignore it. She moved her position, now she’s on top of him and she placed her sword closely to his neck. She’s ready to behead him.

“Good Morning Arturia you look beautiful as always” he’s awaken because the cold metallic sword that extremely close to his neck.

“There’s no need to greeting me, enough already. I’m gonna behead you right now” she said as she begins to swings her sword to behead him, but suddenly the chains binds her wrists so she can’t move her hands and sword. She can’t behead him if she’s chained like this again.

“Ah.. I thought you gonna thank me for the mana that you gained, I guess I made a wrong choice. It’s okay if you challenge me like that, you’re so interesting I never meet any woman as strong and as brave as you are, you please me a lot” he smirked at her.

“Archer! I’m sick of these chains! Undo this stupid chains already”

“I’ve undo it last night but you passed out and before you awake you didn’t feel bound with anything right? Anyway this place still have magical barrier, no matter your mana power is refilled you still weak and I want to inform you again, if you behave badly towards your king, I’m gonna punish you again and again HAAHAHAHAH” he laughed loudly and it makes her annoyed by his laughing.

“Shut Up! I’m also a King there’s no need to submit myself to someone like you! Go to hell Archer!”

“Why would i go to hell if i can go to heaven? And you know I’m gonna take you to heaven with me. look beneath you, Saber. You make my _treasured sword_ awaken too.”

She doesn’t want to look beneath her because she’s aware that his hard cock is poking her entrance, then he begins to grab her hip and teasing her by sliding his dick extremely slow at her slit up and down, it makes her aroused, she bites her lips to prevent any moan escapes from her mouth but she accidentally bites her lips until its bleeding. Gilgamesh noticed her lips is bleeding it makes him more excited and want to kiss her. He snakes his arms at her slim waist and bring her body closer to him then he started to licked her bleeding lips and sucks her bottom lip, it causing her to let out her moan and opened her mouth so there’s a chance for him to enters her cavern and make their tongues dancing nicely. Arturia somehow begins to give a nice response towards his kiss, she couldn’t believe that she really liked the way he kissed her, he’s really aggressive so she kinda hard to catch him up but somehow she managed to follows his rhythm and fights for dominance, she didn’t want to lose from him even in this kind of situation she always tried her best to oppose him and this time she successfully dominating him. But they need to broke their kiss because they need to breath.

“Wow, you finally drowning into the pleasure my dear Arturia” he purred at her ear.

“No, I’m not” she looked away to avoids any eye contact with him. Her cheeks is completely red like boiling crabs.

“Very well, resist as you want, Woman. You’re such an insolent bitch. How dare you rejected all the pleasure that I give to you”

“Undo these chains bastard! Let me go! You’ve got what you want right? you just want to take my virginity and discard me after this right?”

“You got a wrong idea Saber, I always want you to become my wife, but as longest you refusing me I’m gonna make you my sex slave, since when I said that I want discard you huh? You’re really precious to me. But as I said before, if you behave badly towards your King, you need to be disciplined again. But well I’m not in the mood to punish you.” He chuckled as he looked into her eyes.

She puzzled at his words, this man sure has a twisted idea. First of all he said that he want her to become his wife but he also said that she’s his sex slave. If he really wants her to become his wife he should win her heart no matter he’s getting rejected by her again, but what he did to her is completely wrong.

“If you want me to become your wife, you should try hard to win my heart. A husband doesn’t rape his wife” she glaring his eyes sharply.

“I don’t recall that I’m raping you. I just giving you the greatest pleasure but you still reject me”

“I’m so sick of your mouthful nonsense Archer, undo these chains already! I won’t behead you”

“Beg for it”

She feel really annoyed towards his arrogant behavior, how can she respect him if he display a lot of disrespectful acts toward her. Especially he wants her to recognize him as the king. She’s also a king during her lifetime well she would respect any foreign king like Iskandar a.k.a The King of Conqueror for example, because King of Conqueror still show a respect towards her Kingship even though he dissed her in their kings’ banquet. However, the man so-called King of Heroes doesn’t show any sign of respect towards her. He throws a dirty jokes at her in the banquet and recently he’s raping her, it makes her disgusted and hate him evenmore so there’s no need to respect him at all.

“I order you to undo these chains Archer!”

“It doesn’t sound like you’re begging Saber”

In order to remove these chains, she must beg to him, actually she don’t want to do this but she have no other choice than following his stupid little game if she’s free from these chains she can make another plan to fight him again, the first priority is breaking free from these chains.

“Please undo these chains….Gil”

For the first time, she finally called him by his nickname, it makes him rather surprised, He couldn’t hide his happy smile and slight of blush at his cheeks. The person that usually called him Gil are only his mother and Enkidu, his one and only friend that he cared and worthy enough to be his equal. His former masters didn’t know that he has a specific nickname like this. Usually if they called his name just Gilgamesh. For him, the person who called him Gil are very dear to him. When Arturia called him like that, it makes him more sure that she’s worthy to become his wife.

“Very well I granted your wish, Arturia”

After he removed chains from her, he rolled her position so she lays beside him now. He expect that she would continuing her attack to him but he’s wrong, she didn’t do anything she choose to just lay her body in this bed , she keeping her promise, she won’t behead him, her sword is disappear. She lays her body next to him  but she didn’t want to facing him so he’s facing her beautiful back. He scanned at her body intensely from the top of her head to toe. She looked terrible. Her braided bun is messed up because the blue ribbon is not binding her hair properly and it makes her blonde locks fall down to her shoulder and back nicely, Her petite body is covered by numerous bruise and there’s a large scar that caused by his swords, and there’s a lot of sticky liquid flowing from in between her legs.

Her condition makes him feel a pity and somehow regretting his sadistic actions towards her. _She’s right.. if I truly love her and want her to become my wife I must win her heart_  that what he thought.

He begins to caressing her blonde hair and move his body closer to her and begins to give her a hug from back then he rested his chin at her shoulder. His hug is strangely makes her comfortable and seems like she didn’t have any problem with that. Actually, she can use her elbow to knock him off. But she can’t do that, no she won’t do that. In this hug, she realized that he actually has a delicate skin despite his muscular body. She feels there’s a sincere affection in his hug and there’s no lust. It’s not like him at all what’s wrong with him?

“Why you embracing me like this? I’m not your bolster” she asked him.

“You don’t have any right to protest! I just do what I like, humph!” suddenly he stopped embracing her and then he begins to get up from this bed and move his foot to walks to a door and leave her behind.

“Where do you want to go?” she asked him, she really confused at him. He’s really complicated and hard to understand, he’s the one who’s trapped her here and now he’s about to leave her behind.

“You didn’t want me to leave you alone right?” he turned his back and smirked at her.

“No, I mean.. if you gonna leave me, you should let me go too”

“Well, I just want to prepare the bath, just wait for it I’m gonna bathe you. You look terrible”

“What??”

He walks closer to the bed chamber and he begins to lift her body up, now they’re heading to the door that he’s have been opened it. When they entered the another room, Arturia seems amazed because this bathroom is mesmerizing, this bathroom is not resembles any of Japanese style bathroom or Western style bathroom. It’s like middle eastern style bath house, not bathroom because this room is ridiculously too big and there’s a lot of pillars and the ceiling shapes like a dome and in the center of this room, there’s a big pool with hot water at the ground.

“Welcome to my personal bathroom”

“It more like bath house than bathroom, you’re such an egoistic man”

 “It’s natural for King to be egoist"

“But I’m not a typical egoistic King like you, I uphold my people”

“Could you tell about your stupid ideals again? I want to see your face that resembles a virgin that being deflowered on bed” he laughed again.

“Shut up! You already saw my face when you literally did that!” she looked away because she didn’t want to looked at him right now.

“Indeed” he smirked at her.

* * *

 

After their chit chat finally they entered this pool together, because Gilgamesh still carried Arturia with him. As they finally inside this pool, Arturia feels the hot water that touched her skin makes her relaxed but at the same time it makes her hissed because of the scars and bruises feels more painful, the hot water makes her skin more sensitive.

“Are you okay?” he asked her

“Well you think!?”

He couldn’t help but laughed at her, because her tongue is still sharp as always even though she’s more tamed than before.

“Anyway you shouldn’t carry me like this and you better let me bath alone” she glared at him.

“Hahaha, if I don’t carry you, you gonna drown, look this water level is almost at the same level as my chest and I’m barely standing”

“Well, I can swim and I know this pool have a shallow site, why you bring me to the deepest part of this pool”

 “Very well, I’m gonna move to the shallow site, I don’t want my chosen bride to die drowning in my personal pool, that sounds stupid hahaha”

Then they move to the shallow site of this pool, in this shallow site, they can sit at the ground of this pool, just like in the onsen.

At this time, he give her a private space so he sits a bit far from her, and they fall in silence because there’s no topic for them to talk about and this silence makes Arturia quite relaxed, it’s been a long time that she wanted to enjoying a luxury bath because when she was in Einzbern Castle, she has no time to enjoying herself in hot tub because she’s really busy with Holy Grail War.

Now, the Holy Grail War is over, but she still remains in this world because of his wish. Actually she has no desire for second life like this, all she want just to redo the selection of king, she believe there’s someone better than her to be a king and can avoid Britain to ruins, unfortunately she must burry her wish deep down, and she must facing the reality now. She’s the prize that Holy Grail gifted to her enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't mind if I wrote their interactions is kinda tsundere to each other. Anyway this chapter is kinda brighter than previous chapters.


	5. False Hope

“Hey Arturia..”

There’s no answer from her, seems like she tried to ignore him because she’s really tired of everything that he had done to her and this time she just want to relax her body and mind. Even though she’s aware that he’s tried to cut the distance between them as he draws his body closer to her, she decided to keep ignoring him because she didn’t want to arguing with him again, he’s really stubborn and she’s not different than him, both of them are competitive and have strong determinations. So silence treatment is best for dealing with this arrogant captious man.

However, Gilgamesh seemed to be annoyed by her sudden silence. She’s naturally has reserved personality but whenever he talks to her usually she responded and he didn’t want her to become a boring person like this.

Their distance is extremely close now, he invaded her private space. She can feel his free hand running across in between her legs eagerly, his fingers begins to stroke her womanhood area slowly but he put a pressure while he stroke it and it makes her let out her moan because his touch make her rather tickled even though her pussy still sore because he didn’t let her to adjust his size last night and now she’s aware what he wants from her but she still don’t want him to touch her body again.

“Ah.. Stop....Don’t touch me!” she gasped.

“hmm? Stop lying to me, your pussy is twitching when I touch it”

“No...” she started to close her eyes, she avoiding any eye contact with him because he’s staring into her eyes while he digs his fingers inside her pussy deeper.

Her memories of last night events seemed to regain this time she really blame herself, _if I just behead him, I can leave this strange place now. How stupid I am… I don’t want to spend another night or day here, he would do something further than last night,_

He adds more finger inside her until he fits three fingers inside her pussy, he rammed her with strange motion and with unpredictable rhythm , it makes her sore pussy become more painful and causing her to cried out but strangely she feels there’s a butterfly in her stomach, her walls clenching around his fingers. Her mind keep denied this pleasure even though her body give a nice respond towards his touch. _This body is not how I used to be. How can I become like this..this is not me!._

“Don’t try to fool yourself Arturia, I can see you enjoyed my fingers, it’s written in your face. If you beg for something better I’m gonna grant your wish. I can provide you with a lot of greatest pleasure” he blabbered as he increased his speed.

She couldn't help but moaning again and again whenever he teased her like this, but she didn't want to drown in this strange thing that called pleasure.

* * *

 

She must stop him right now, she doesn’t want him to make her feel something strange like this ever again, she tried to inhaling and exhaling slowly and concentrating to controls her mana power, as she tried to ignoring what he had done to her, she begins to channeling her magical source to summons her holy sword Excalibur.

Suddenly there’s a light that showers her surrounding, it makes him backing off a bit. The golden light that glows brightly at her hands formed a sword after that she brings her body outside this pool and she tried summoned her armored battle dress.

She sets her position and begins to chanting as she lifted her sword with both of her hands and aimed him. “EX..CALIBUR”

The beam of light from her sword cuts the nearby walls and makes his personal bathroom messed up, she failed because he still can dodge her attack easily. He smirked at her action he decided this time he should fight her a bit serious.

“Hey Saber, if you want to fight me so bad I’m gonna serve you as well” he said as he opens his Gate of Babylon to pick up his nameless treasured sword that he called it Ea, the name of Sumerian God of Water, Knowledge, and Creation.

He begins to lift up his strange shaped swords to the air, and suddenly the air spins around them with three different directions some of it move in clock wise and some of it move in counter clock wise direction, he begins to chanting as the red emission of ray begins to spin around the wind, “Enuma Elish” he targeting her but he failed, now she’s strong enough to oppose him. His strike only make his bathroom damaged even more. So it makes her took this opportunity to get out from this place.

The damaged wall of this bathroom opens the access to some kind of maze garden. Actually this garden kinda remind her about Britain, she really love this garden it looks pretty with a lot of colorful flowers and there’s a lot of birds singing in this beautiful garden, and there’s a swan in this garden’s pool, what a lovely scenery, but she must endure herself to appreciating his aesthetics or any aspects of him because this man just her enemy, and also a rapist. She must leave this place as quick as possible before he do something bad to her again.

She’s aware that their battle is not finished yet, she must fight him again, this time she really sure that she can leave this place.

He finally follows her to this garden too, he’s no longer naked now he wears his usual golden armor and his hair is spiked up.

He strike in again, he really hits her but she can take this because it’s not a big deal, now she begins to strike him again with more offensive power. It successfully hits him. It knocks him down until he thruded about 5 meters away from her. It’s her best chance to fled.

 

* * *

 

She took a deep breath, she couldn’t believe this! She really managed to exit his strange mansion. She really glad this is her luckiest day ever, she decided to walks at this neighborhood she’s familiar with this place, this area is still in Fuyuki City and she can see the Kotomine church from this street because it’s only a few blocks from his mansion.

She just let her foot walks without have any destinations because she doesn’t know where should she go. Einzbern castle? That’s not a right place to come back because she know that Irisvel is dead and she’s no longer Kiritsugu’s servant, she doesn’t know where is her previous master and she didn’t feel any connection with him again. She feel strange walking accros this neighborhood with her battle dress because, she can’t change her dress to that black suit that Iri given to her as her usual clothes.

She stopped her foot in front of the church. Actually she want to pray in this church but she remember something as she entered this church,

_Wait.. Kotomine Kirei is his master right?_

“You still alive huh Saber?” suddenly this crazy priest appeared before her.

“It’s not my wish to remain in this world. I don’t wish any of this incarnation”

“Is that so? Why you still alive? And you gained a flesh body now”

“Flesh body?”

“It’s a blessings from the grail”

She confused by his words, how come she incarnated again and her body is become a complete human. This is the reason why she couldn’t come back to her spirit form.

“I want to ask you something, is there any chance for me to back to my spirit form or my origin time line, _father_?”

“Unfortunately no. you better stay here and become a good wife for him” his lips curled and forms a wicked smirk.

“What? Who is he?”

He started to giggles as he looked at someone who begins entering this aula

“Rejoice Saber, your husband is coming to pick you up” Kirei laughed as the blonde man finally appeared. His hair is not spiked up, his bangs covered his forehead and he wears his casual clothes; white tunic and leopard printed skin tight pants. 

“Ah how sad my wife is behaving so badly, Kirei tell me what should I do to her? Should I punish her?” he laughed as he enters this place.

“Don’t ask me you fool, do as you please” he said as he walks away and leave two of them alone.

This situation makes her panic and internally screaming because there’s something dangerous in his crimson eyes, it’s different than his usual expression she never see his mixed up expression. It’s strange, she couldn’t read his mind, his eyes filled with lust _as always_  but there’s an anger and also a pity at the same time.

“Oh Arturia.. why you tested my patience huh? You make me mad” he walks closer to her direction and lifted her chin, he looked at her beautiful emerald eyes intensely he knows that there’s a glimpse of fear in her eyes, her body is trembling.

“Shut up! Don’t touch me ever again…” she snaps to act tough in front of him.

“Hahahaa, You’re such a liar, even though you always act like that, your body is simple, all human beings always carving for pleasure, your body is responding eagerly whenever I touched you right?” He laughed at her action, he already know that she’s depressed and no matter she sound angry and act tough like this he finds it amusing and the more she rejects him the more he entertained.

However, she never tolerate him for everything he did to her, it makes her feel a bit traumatic and she really want to kill him right now.. but her last attempt to kill him is failed because that time, she aware that pleasure is consuming her so even her mind keep protesting, her body is reacting the opposite.

She begins to backing off while he begins to walks closer to her until her back hits the wall behind her, there’s something strange in this church, her energy is drained twice, the magical barrier in this church is greater than his mansion. Her feet feel like a jelly, her body is trembling when he towered her body like this, he pinned her at this wall, he gripped her wrists tightly to prevent her to oppose him again, actually he already knew that she can’t oppose him in this condition, but he did this to intimidating her and strike a fear towards her, because he found her expression is quite amusing whenever she’s scared at him like this.

He begins to bend his body and searching for her lips, he kiss her forcefully and when he do this she feel something different than his usual kiss, this kiss is more aggressive than usual and she can feel his anger. His right hand keep securing her both wrists above her head while his left hand begins to move across her body and try to rip apart her dress it makes her heart thumping madly and her tears is come out slowly from her eyes.. _Oh god please make him stop.. I don’t want him to do anything to me again, dear God why you make this man do something bad in this sacred place, I’m scared.._

“Gilgamesh, you need to stop” 

Suddenly Kirei appeared and coughed, it makes Gilgamesh stopped his actions.

“Ah Kirei, why you come here? You ruined my fun… if you want to join me, I won’t allow you. Saber is my one and only woman, I don’t want to share!”

“Well I have no interest to join you at all, but I have to admit that her scared face and tears is amusing to watch but  I just want to inform you that you still in church so get back to your house and get some room” he smirked before he leave them behind again.

Arturia sighed seems like God is hearing her pray this time, he really stops his action but she shouldn’t feel happy because she know that  he will continuing his action somewhere....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda lack of inspiration, i hope this chapter is not that bad. :"


	6. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: This chapter is involving some kinky stuff (using sextoys, bondage, still non-con and kinda abusive). You can skip this chapter if you don't want to read this.

Every time she closed her eyes, her past memories is playing in fast peace like a scene of movie, Arturia witnessing the selection of King that she had done before, she saw her younger self pull out the holy sword Caliburn from the stone, and also there’s Merlin, the mage who guided her, and then it skips to the part when she created the Knights of Round Table and all her glories when she was the King of Britain.

However, she’s aware this seems strange, she’s not sure that she already sent back to Camelot because she only watch this events without interacting with others, she sense something wrong.

 _Is this a dream?_ She thought.

Then she tried to opens her eyes, she’s pretty sure that she’s awaken but she didn’t see anything, it’s still completely dark. Is she trapped inside the darkness? Or there’s someone who puts a blindfold on her?

She tried to move her body but she can’t, she feels there’s a cold metallic chains that binds her body and she can’t step the ground too, her body is hanged up and her legs is spreads open and she’s aware that her clothes is gone too. It makes her body trembles, she’s scared.

“Where am I!?” she shouted, but there’s no answer.

She’s confused because why she’s awaken in this uncomfortable yet embarrassing position. She didn’t know what happened to her, she tried to recall what she had done before but the more she tried to recall it makes her head becomes dizzy.

She tried to struggling to break this chains but that’s no use, the more she struggles the more she lost energy and it makes her skin bruised evenmore.

Suddenly, she hears there’s a footstep, that person is walks closer to her position, she has an internal debate inside her mind. _Should I ask this person to remove these chains? or maybe this person is someone who tied me up!?_

“Who are you!” she asked that person.

“Oh you’re awake now huh? What a sorry look, Saber” he chuckles.

  _Dammit, I know this voice,,, his voice is so familiar.. It’s him! Archer!_

“Archer! You bastard! I really hate you! Why you did this to me! What do you want!?”

“How foolish, All I want is you” Gilgamesh smirked as he caressed her cheeks.

“Don’t talk about nonsense! Remove this blindfold and chains!” Arturia yelled at him

“How about no? You make me so mad, I want to punish you.. so you better prepare yourself” he said as he begins to whips her.

“AAARGH” it makes her scream from the bottom of her lungs, she can’t take this pain anymore. She screamed as loud as she can and she let her tears overflowing from her blindfolded eyes.

However, the more she cries and look suffers like this it makes him more turned on and addicted to her. Her moans, her screams and her cries sounds like a music in his ears.

Gilgamesh keep whipping Arturia’s body until it leaves another new bruises and scar at her body, then he decided to stops his action, he throws the whip away because he didn’t want to make her body covered with a lot of scars, he really liked her body _and he prefers to abuse her sexually_.

“Arturia, are you okay?” he begins to caressing her cheeks, he asked this to checked her condition, as he can see she didn’t look good and it makes him feel bad and regretting his previous actions.

She didn’t give any response to him because she really shocked and scared at the same time, the blindfold make her senses more sensitive and when he whipped her, she’s in her limit to tolerance any pain, she can’t take this anymore her body is trembling and she cried silently.

“Please forgive me if I make your beautiful body is covered with another bruises and scars like this, if you didn’t make me mad I don’t want to do this to you.. Why did you oppose me and get away from me? I really enjoyed that time when we take a bath together but you made me mad, so I have no choice than punishing you”

Arturia just let her tears drops down and she don’t let any single words escape from her mouth because first of all she’s scared he will abuse her again if she give any protest , and her mind is completely blank, she can’t even think straight in this condition.

“Rejoice Saber, I’m gonna use my sex toys prototype that I’ve collected in my treasury to punish you”

“Gilgamesh.. please forgive me” she finally talks to him, she called him by his real name hoping that he would stops his assaults towards her. From what she can recall when she called him by his real name he really stops so she really hopes it can works.

“Ah you finally called my real name my dear Arturia…Listen, I will forgive you later but this punishment is not over yet” he smirks and begins to give her a peck at her lips.

After that, he begins to access The Gate of Babylon and he displays all the sex toys prototype that he collected. He spreads her pussy really wide and then he commands the one of his big dildo to penetrate her, she groans because this thing is slightly bigger than his cock and it makes her feel like her stomach full.

"What a view, I can see your stomach bulging because of that toy" he smirked at her, truly enjoying the view.

But he’s not done yet, he opens his gate again to find an interesting tool, he summons something interesting from the gate, it's a clyster syringe. He positioned it in front of her butt-hole, then he inserted the nozzle into her anus then he pressed the syringe to injecting the enema fluid inside her.

"Don't insert that!!! It feels strange!" she cried out when she feel the water flowing inside her.

"You're really cute.  I like your annoyed face hahaha"

He feels there's something awaking in between his legs, he can't stand this temptation, he has a huge turn on when he see her in this condition. Then he decided to unzip his pants and positioned his manhood organ at her slit. He begins to sliding slowly and then he paused after that.

"Guess what, I want to try this hole too.." he hissing at her ear when he positioning his cock in front of her butt hole.

"NOOOO" she screamed as he begins penetrating her from behind.

He ignoring her protest and keep pounding her ass until he reached climax and cumming inside her.

"Clench your butt properly and don't leak it out okay.." he said as he spanked her.

After that he move his thing out from her and commands his another toys to penetrate her from behind, the butt plug suddenly enters her anus without she realized. Her shocked expression makes him entertained and he laughed even more.

“Please stop this already!” she cried out louder.

“How about no? It just the beginning ,honey” he finds a remote and clicked it and also sets the maximum power that caused the dildo and butt plug vibrates. When she feels these things inside her begins to vibrating, she can’t help but moaning louder, it makes her crazy. She feels there’s a pain but there’s also a pleasure but this time she’s sure that the pleasure is greater and the pain is fading away.

 “You can cry and moaning as loud as you can but I’m terribly sorry, I’m gonna make you silent this time. Well  I don’t want this entire neighborhood heard you” he says as he placing a ball gag at her mouth.

“nghhhh” she tried to say something to him but she can’t. The gag prevents her to talk.

“Such a pitiful look..” he laughed at her and walks away.

When he tried to leave this room, she can hear his footsteps is fading out , she didn’t want to stay in this position and somehow she didn’t want him to leave her alone, it makes him turns his back and walks closer to her directions. He caressed her cheeks and whispers something in her ear “I’m gonna off for a while to solve my undone business with Kirei, please wait for me here okay~”


	7. Starlight Moonlight

Gilgamesh left Arturia alone in that uncomfortable and embarrassing position, he walks to the church to meet his master, Kirei. Actually he doesn’t want to consider that Kirei is technically his master because the Holy Grail War is over so he rather consider him as ally.

After he making wish from that grail to life in this modern world together with his _so-called wife,_ because of that, both Arturia and Gilgamesh now have a physical flesh body and they can’t return to their spirit form or come back to their original history era.

This modern world makes him disgust because people nowdays is totally different than his people in his era. In this era, people tend to be lazy because they can live with a lot of modern technology that can make their live easier. Unlike his era, people works harder to get what they want and slavery is still exist and when he’s ruling his city state he can get any woman that he desired easily and somehow it makes him bored, and when he realized that he had obtained Saber, it feel great because she’s in the next level, she’s really strong and hard to get, and also she was a King during her lifetime, he never thought that Holy Grail is granted his selfish wish to live in this modern era with her.

As he walks in this path, he become lost in thought, he wanders what if he gonna start living in modern live together with Saber? That would be great, because if he can live in this modern world together with the woman that he loved that can make his hate towards this modern world fading and they can build a family and raise their children together in this modern era.

His dreams can be fulfilled if she accept him, actually he realizing his faults when he obtained her, he forced her to having sex with him but he claimed that as _giving the greatest pleasure that she rejects_ and his punishment for her is worst than before, he makes her bearing more scar and bruises, it makes him feel bad, without he realized he drops a tears from the corner of his eyes, and he remembered what she said to him before _“A husband doesn’t rape his wife. If you want me to become your wife, you should try hard to win my heart no matter I will reject you again”_

He decided to turn back, his intuition says that he should come back to his mansion and check her condition before it’s too late and for Kirei, he can meet him next time. He should check her condition first!

* * *

As he entered this room, he looked at her with a pity, he really feel bad because she didn’t look good at all, her body is covered with a lot of sweat and there’s a lot of cum that dripping from her hole but strangely it makes him turned on at the same time because her position is really arousing.

He begins to touch her body to test her response towards his touch but seems like there’s no response from her, so he decided to remove the blindfold and ball gag from her.

“Hey Arturia, are you okay?” he asked her with concerned tone.

When the blindfolds removed from her eyes, it make her slowly adjusting to the pitch of light and after he removed the gag ball from her mouth, she begins to panting at first, then she tried to breath normally.

When he asked her like that, she choose not to answer him because she still in shock and that would be a waste of energy even to answer his question.

“it’s okay if you didn’t want to answer me, I know you look terrible” he giggles as he caressed her cheeks.

Arturia feel something strange, when his hand caressed her cheeks, somehow her body wants him more than ever, she wants him to touch her more, not just her cheeks.

“Gil..uh,,please.. I want you” she let out her moan without she realized, she can’t take this anymore. The more she ignores the desire the more her body carving for him more.

He rather surprised to heard her calling his nickname and this time she said that she really want him? He can’t believe this.

“What do you want ?, I can’t hear you. Say it louder and beg for it” he smirked because he amused by her words.

“Please release me from these chains and remove these toys, I want you to fuck me, Gilgamesh I really need you!”

In this state, Arturia can’t deny the fact that her body needs him, it’s strange how can she says something embarassing like this?

“Hahaha how amusing, you called me by my name again and again, for me to hear you begging like that, makes me rather excited, you should be thankful, i’m gonna grant your wish very soon” he said as he begins to release her from the chains and took off all the toys that he inserted to her before.

When he remove the dildo from her pussy, her pussy is drenched with her juice and drips like a waterfalls, same goes as he take off the butt plug from her anus, the enema fluid that mixed with his cum overflowing her hole, luckily she's clean because her stomach is totally empty.

He’s aware that he’s really turned on to see her in this most arousing state and he can’t ignore her wish, because this time she’s really want him to do that and he didn’t force her to do that. But still he has an internal debate inside his mind because the reason why he come back here just to check her condition, and if she’s exhausted, he gonna let her take a rest to recover herself but this time she _really_ want him so, he wouldn’t waste this golden chance.

* * *

Gilgamesh carried Arturia with him, he placing her body carefully at his bed, after that he begins to climb up to this bed, and his position is right above her now. He looked at her beautiful emerald colored eyes, he see there’s a lust and desire in her eyes, it’s strange to see her wanting him so bad like this, it makes him rather amused.

She runs her hands at his chest and she move further to his torso until she can feel his toned chocolate abs underneath his white tunic. She pouted at him, she opened her mouth, about to say something but she closed again, she feel heisted. She really want him this time, she know this is completely wrong. How can she begins to carving for his touch and now also she want to touch his body.

“What’s wrong Arturia? Why do you stop?”

“No.. nothing.. I feel strange..”

“Right, we shouldn’t do this if you’re tired. You better take a rest, your condition is not good. Anyway you’ve done a good job, I shall appreciate it” he said as he caressed her cheeks and pecked her lips.

After that, he decided to move his position and gets up from this bed, he’s about to leave her in this room alone, as he opens the door, suddenly Arturia noticed this.

She really hate it if he leave her behind in this condition, she doesn’t want to be alone in this strange place, he’s the one who makes her like this, strangely after he done a lot of unpleasant acts towards her, this time she really wants him to stay here and she doesn’t want him to leave her alone. So she decided to gets up from this bed and run towards his direction, she recognized that her condition is very weak but she tried her best to reach him.

“Gilgamesh! Don’t leave me alone! I don’t want to be alone.. please stay with me..” she eventually stops him from leaving this room, she hugged him from behind.

When she hugs him like this, he can feel her boobs pressing against his back, he also feel her tears soaked his tunic, he tried to push aside his lust towards her, he turns back and hugs her.

“Don’t cry Arturia.. I thought you want to be alone so I give you a private time to rest but..”

“I don’t want you to leave me.. why you avoiding me when I really want you to fuck me this time, and why you raping me that time! I don’t want any of that! And why you did this to me! This is the time when I really invited you to do take the advantage of me but you seem have no interest at all! You’re such a liar! You just want to discard me after you satisfied with me! Now you already reached your limit right!!!” there’s a mixture of anger and sadness in her tone.

“Silence.. It’s not like I’m bored with you… but you need to rest, when your condition is getting better, I’m gonna fuck you again next time. Please understand, I want you to remain in this world not solely as a sex slave, I’ve told you many times that I want you to become my wife!”

Arturia puzzled at his words, she’s pretty sure that she heard him told something like this many times and she confused at this time. From what she can recall, his words is not match with his acts.

“A husband,,,” she about to say something but he cuts off

“A husband doesn’t rape his wife, and I should try hard to win your heart, I know what you want to say, so from now I really want to win your heart” he said as he begins to carry her in the bride style position then he placed her at the bed carefully.

“How come you say something like this” she blushed.

“Nah, I know you want me but I’m not going rough on you, I’m gonna take off my clothes, well it’s rather unfair if you’re the only one who’s naked in this place.. but I promise, I won’t to do any further, You can touch my abs more if you want to”

Gilgamesh lays his body next to Arturia, he guided her hand to touch his nice torso and feel more of the contours of his muscles, after she satisfied, he decided to bring her closely to his arms, and cuddle her. For the first time, she begins to liked the way he hugs her like this, she can feel his warm body temperature. She looked to the big window nearby this bed chamber, it’s night already.

As the moon raised, the dark of night is fading. Though the night still scary and dark there’s a moon and stars that makes the night sky prettier.

Soon both of them fall asleep in naked condition and wrapped with warm blanket. After their light talk, Arturia realized this time she can start to opens her heart to Gilgamesh, when he did not assault her like what he had done before, he’s such an interesting person with a lot of things to talk so she wish that he can be like this all the time and never abusing her again.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is getting weirder rite? :") if you have some opinion, feel free to comment! 
> 
> feedbacks are truly appreciated. Thanks


	8. Different Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time I decided to write in 1st person POV to understand what they feel each other in different POV. I hope it's not that bad.

**Saber’s POV:**

Starting from the morning, it’s already deja vu Unfamiliar but the same day Should I hide? Should I run away? I’m thinking…

I look at my surroundings, I’m still in this room but he’s not even here. My intuitions said that something is off. Where is he? Why I’m no longer naked? I wear this white tunic. It smells like him. This tunic must belong to him. To be honest, I don’t want to wear his tunic. I don’t want something that related to him to be this close to my body. Wait, this entire house is also belong to him. I want to get rid of him. I’m so sick of him,

AAAAAAAAAARGH

I screamed because I don’t know what to do.

Everything makes me crazy. I can’t hide nor run away. From what I can recall, when I tried to escape for the first time, when I opened the door, I saw him standing in front of me. Completely naked, his red eyes pierced trough my soul.

Thinking about pierce…piercing. Even he literally pierced my nipples with his earrings. It feels really painful. Luckily at the end when he finished raping me that time, he took off his earrings. I couldn’t imagine what if he forced me to keep his earrings in my nipples.

The second attempt to run away from this house actually it’s almost succeed but, I have no where to go. I can’t go back to Einzbern Castle because I have no connection with Kiritsugu, my former master. I hope he’s still alive, eventhough I don’t really like him, he was my master. I should show my loyalty to him. About Irisveel, I couldn’t believe that she’s already dead ,she become the vessel of the holy grail.

During the holy grail war, Kiritsugu orders me to protects his wife, Iri. At first I just do my duty as her guardian but whenever I spend my time together with her, I feel like I had a friend, she always told me no matter how strong I am, I also a human and to be specific a woman. Sometimes she take me to a cute boutique café to enjoys the afternoon tea time. It was nice, and brings nostalgic. From her, I know the meaning of girls talk, during my lifetime I spend my whole life pretending become a male, fight alongside with my Knights of Round Table and even I married to a beautiful lady named Guinevere.

During my lifetime, the person who knows that I’m actually a woman just only my family, Sir Bediviere, and Merlin. At that time, I asked Merlin to give me a manhood organ to spend my first night of my wedding with lady Guinevere. He actually can do that but just temporary. So I’m scared to do anything with her. I don’t want her to finds out that I’m actually a woman.

I never had sex with her, I’m still virgin, even she’s my wife what I did to her is no further than just a passionate kiss. Seems like I know the reason why she choose Sir Lancelot over me. Sir Lancelot is a real man. Not me just a girl who pretends to be a male in her entire life, never feel loved by anyone. It’s really foolish. Now I know the reason why the king of conqueror and king of heroes laughed at me during our kings’ banquet.

The first time when I literally had sex is when he taking my virginity. It’s scary whenever I recall that time, my body trembles, I want to cry, I’m scared. I never thought that king of heroes is really aggressive. He binds my body with his chains and attached some strange things into my body, He’s the first person who makes me feel the pain and pleasure at the same time.

I shouldn’t think about him. No I don’t want to think about him.

He constantly asking me to become his wife at the battlefield, of course I refused him. He’s just my enemy, the last person who I should eliminate in order to win the holy grail. He used a cheeky trick on my master and forced him to waste all of his commands spell to get me. I hate to say this, he’s the winner of the holy grail. He should kill me after receiving the grail that can fulfil anything.

Unfortunately, I’m the prize that holy grail gifted to him.

To be honest, I can’t predict what he gonna do to me next. He’s so unpredictable. It’s true that I don’t like him, there’s a time when he forced me to having sex with him senselessly, but there’s the time when he treats me nicely, somehow I can feel that he shows a sincere affection towards me from the way he pecks my lips, hugs me, and looks at me with worried face strangely makes me comfortable. If I look closer to his face, he has a pair of sinister crimson eyes with nice long eyelash, cute pointy nose and natural pink colored lips. His face is annoyingly pretty and somewhat feminine. Stop.. I should stop apreciating his pretty face. That’s really contradictive to his arrogant and vile behavior. I bet a lot of people will misjudge his personality if they look at his face only. I shouldn’t fall easily to his trap. He’s a sly fox. 

For him maybe I just a sex slave, it’s ironic a mighty king of knights like me become this low, I never allowed to become like this, if I’m not lacking of mana maybe I can kill him instantly. I’m really stupid that time, I didn’t kill him, he makes me drown into the pleasure. I still wondering why he always said that he gonna make me as his wife. I don’t want to marry him, besides I already married to Lady Guinevere. If I said that to him, I bet he gonna laugh even louder and tease me after that.

If he really serious that he wants to become my husband, he should treat me better, a husband shouldn’t rape his wife.

* * *

 

“You’ve wake up already huh?”

Suddenly I heard the familiar voice, it’s him. I don’t want to meet him right now. Come on why he just show up at the wrong time. Seriously this time I want to spend my day all alone. It’s been a long time that I haven’t spend a quality me time like this.

I decided to throw a sharp glare towards him. I don’t want him to be near me this time. I just want to be alone this time.

“Oh come on Arturia, don’t be so cold to me like that, here I bring breakfast for you to eat. I know you’re still in pain, I want you to stay in this bed. You should at least eat this. You’ve become a mere human being. You need a nutrition. Your mana is not stable, or should I give you a mana transfer” he smirked.

“I don’t want to eat anything that you give to me AND I DON’T WANT YOU TO DO MANA TRANSFER TO ME”

“Jeez, I know you should at least take a rest. I won’t go rough on you today. You.Should.Eat.This.Food!”

I lied to my body. I feel my stomach become painful, I really need some food to keeps me alive. Maybe it’s been 3 days that I passed out after he punished me that time. My stomach growls loudly at the moment when my nostrils smell the delicate scent of the warm white rice and ebifurai.

“I ordered this food from the nearest restaurant. Well I won’t feed my beloved wife with some dangerous food like mapo tofu. Kirei almost killed me with that damn food”

“I don’t care. Just die already! I’m not your wife” I glare him and cover myself with this blanket.

“You’re such an ungrateful bitch. Why you act so cold towards me like that! I showed you this hospitality! I care about you! Just forget what I‘ve done to you before.”

How come he say something like that. It’s easy for him to say just forget what he had done to me before. He’s truly the manifestation of egoistic self-centered creature. He never thought about the way I feel and the trauma that he caused to me. He should do something that can makes me trust him completely. I know I started to forgiving him little by little but that doesn’t mean that I’m completely trust him.

Without I released my tears falls down, streamed through my cheeks, I curled my body in fetal position. This is the first time when I let out my mixed emotion about this modern life, past holy grail war, and also my memories during my life time. I can’t believe that I’ve been carried something really hard inside my heart. My emotions loaded to the maximum point. I used to be cool and strong when I was a king. I always pretends that everything is okay. But this time I realized that I can’t take this any longer.

* * *

 

**Gilgamesh’ POV:**

I really don’t understand anything about this woman. She’s the most unpredictable woman that I’ve ever meet. Well during my lifetime I realized that I never had any serious intentions about any woman because I just look at them as my play thing, I have a policy to deflowers any woman that I like, even if that woman is belongs to a newly wedding couple. I’m such a womanizer. Enkidu always told me that I should treat them better, and I shouldn’t ruin my own citizen’s happiness. If I recall the only woman that I respect and treat with highest manner just my mom. Well she’s my mother, the goddess Rimat-Ninsun it’s natural for me to treats her like that.

Maybe this is the reason why my citizen hates me, well it’s too late for me to realized my own fault. I don’t care about that. it’s already the past. Let the past be the past, and I should face this modern world.

She’s the only woman that makes me interested crazily, she’s really hard to get, that’s what makes her so interesting. I can’t believe that holy grail really fulfils my selfish desire to get her, and live together with her as a human being in this modern era.

When I see her, I’m confused why she looks so scared to me like that? I’m not even wrong, this is the way I show you my greatest pleasure. She should be thankful. I never do this to any woman that I meet during my lifetime. I take her to the pure bliss. The thing that I really like about this modern world is I can see something really different than my era. I decided to do something different and special just for her. My beloved woman. She’s my wife no matter she didn’t want that. My words are absolute.

If she didn’t want to become my wife instantly, maybe she can be my sex slave first, she can learn how to please me the king of heroes.

At the first night I rather surprised, she cannot wait to meet me, she opens the door when I'm about to open this door too. Well I want to be the one to greet her first but seems like she’s really hungry for my love.

Hah that’s cute she really shocked and scared when she saw my glorious naked body. That’s really cute I really like her expression. She even hide inside the dresser. It’s okay maybe she’s too shy, it’s natural for her to be like that.

I feel lucky, she’s really the virgin I really enjoys this. Her body feels and tasted so great. It reminds me about my time when I was a king. 

But why at the end she passed out easily? She should be a strong king of knights right? it’s okay just let her rest like that

There's a time when she tried to oppose me when I really enjoys taking a bath together with her. Why she want to break free? Why she can't love me like the way I love her? It's okay she's really interesting, I'm gonna treat her well if she wants to have a fight with me again, unfortunately she managed to run away. Luckily she just ended up goes to Kotomine's church. it's simple for me, just take her home with me and punish her later. I hope she can behave well after this.

* * *

 

It’s been 3 days she passed out after I give her a punishment. If she behave nicely I won’t punish her like that. well she makes me mad so I have no choice then.

I watch her sleeping body. Even she just asleep she really look beautiful. This time I let her wear my tunic. I don’t want her to catch a cold if she just stay naked like that.

I’m getting bored. I ask Kirei how to wake her up but he told me to just wait until she recovers. She’s really tired he said.

Kirei also said that our body is no longer in spirits form. As the days passed by we should eat and take a rest like a normal human being and I can also feel that my power is watered down, but I can still get a mana supply from Kirei. Well technically he's my master. So I’m still stronger than Saber.

I decided to buy something from the nearest restaurant, in case she’s already opens her eyes. I want to eat this modern human food together with her.

As I open the door, I can see her beautiful figure is sitting at the edge of the bed, staring at the window blankly. I guess she having a deep thought.

“You’ve wake up already huh?”

She turns her back, but sadly she give me that cold eyes. Like the one when she used to fight me during the holy grail war

“Oh come on Arturia, don’t be so cold to me like that, here I bring breakfast for you to eat. I know you’re still in pain, I want you to stay in this bed. You should at least eat this. You’ve become a mere human being. You need a nutrition. Your mana is not stable, or should I give you a mana transfer” I smirks. It’s fun to tease her.

“I don’t want to eat anything that you give to me AND I DON’T WANT YOU TO DO MANA TRANSFER TO ME”

“Jeez, I know you should at least take a rest. I won’t go rough on you today. You.Should.Eat.This.Food!”

“I ordered this food from the nearest restaurant. Well I won’t feed my beloved wife with some dangerous food like mapo tofu. Kirei almost killed me with that damn food”

“I don’t care. Just die already! I’m not your wife” She covers her entire body with that blanket. I can tell that she’s in defensive mode.

The way she behave, it reminds me about my pet lion. He always roars crazily whenever I tried to getting closer to him. but when I give a right approach slowly he can be friends with me, it’s fun to having a lion pet. For me lion is no different than a domestic cat. Same goes for her, even though she’s a king, she just a mere woman to me.

“You’re such an ungrateful bitch. Why you act so cold towards me like that! I showed you this hospitality! I care about you! Just forget what I‘ve done to you before.”

I really wish that she can forgive me. I never felt wrong but I just say this in order to win her heart. Just like when I tame that lion that me and Enkidu founds at the jungle.

But wait.. why she behave like that? I can hear her crying audibly, is my approach wrong? What’s wrong lion girl? Is my words hurting you? Am I hurting you? I don’t really know. But please don’t be like that.

I decided to place this food at the nearest table, then I bring my body closer to her. I tried to hugs her from behind. But she struggles.

“DON’T YOU DARE TO TOUCH ME! PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE”

She roars.

Just like my pet lion

I should think a way to make her tame.

“Shh.. don’t cry”

“GO AWAY”

I don’t know where she gains that power but she managed to push me until I fall from this bed and land painfully at my butt.

I’m not going to give up. I must try to win her heart. I don’t want to see her cry anymore.

I tried to stand up, then brings my body closer to her again. This time I facing her beautiful face and looked directly into her teary emerald eyes, and wipes her tears with my thumbs.

“Listen Arturia, I truly apologize. It’s okay if you don’t want to forgive me. My words are absolute, you should eat this food. Come on let’s eat this food together, your stomach is growling, you must be hungry.”

She blinks her eyes, and looks down, she avoiding meeting my eyes. Luckily she nods.

* * *

 

I tried to open the package of this bento box, and this is the first time for me to use this wooden chopsticks. I decided to feed her first then I try a bite.

“Open your mouth Arturia” I said as I directed the chopsticks that full of rice and ebifurai in front of her mouth, then she open up and slowly chewing that food.

“How is it? Is that good”

Suddenly I see her expression changes, her pupils become bigger, and she smiled to me.

“It’s good” she said.

I can’t help but blushing when I see her cute expression like that.

“Hey why your cheeks become so red like that?” she asked me.

“Sh…Shuut up!!!”

Then I tries this food too. It’s actually good.

I hope we can spend our time again like this for eternity, I’m optimistic, I can make her falls for me.

* * *

“You two seems get a long well”

Without I realized, I heard Kirei’s voice. What the heck is this, why he can come here?

Then I looked at the door. Crap I forget to lock this door.

“GO AWAY KIREI” I screamed at him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I haven't updating this story, well i'm facing the author's block. I hope this chapter is not crappy and not too cheesy :" and hope you like it.


	9. Stranger in a dream

**Arturia’s POV:**

The warm breeze brushing my skin, the bright sun ray makes my eyes feels like blinded, I don’t know why I found myself alone in this open space wearing nothing except the plain white tunic that originally belongs to him. Thinking about that person, where’s he anyway? Could this mean that I’m free? But I don’t know should I feel happy or sad about my freedom.. I can’t see anything in this space except sands everywhere… there’s no forest, building, or the sign of civilization near this area.

Oh no, I sense something dangerous, the clouds become darker and there’s a thunderstorm, the wind began to rage in a split second. My primal instinct told me to run away. I tried to runaway as fast as I can but my feet is not working. My feet burned because I can’t stand the heat, yes I used to live in cold climate country not in this hot climate country. I tried to stand up once again but I continuously failed. Come on Arturia stand up! Save your life!

I tried to summon Excalibur to support my self but, it’s no use. My sword can’t reach the ground, it’s sucked into this endless sand. The sand storm is nearing.. I have nothing to do. I guess it’s my end. Actually giving up is none in my dictionary but.. this situation is inevitable…

“Hey what are you doing in that place! Come here! Hold my hand!”

I heard someone shouting as I saw a firm hand before myself. Without any doubt I take that hand. But unfortunately my limbs are too weak to support myself. So that person decided to carry my body, only one blink, I realized that I’m in save area, it’s inside the cave.

I looked at my savior, this person has a long green hair, and the face of this person is kind of feminine. Is this person a she? But if I looked at their figure, this person has a masculine figure. Is this person a he? I don’t know how to refer this person.

“Thank you for saving me..” I smiled at this person who saving my life.

“That’s not a problem, Arturia. If you’re thirsty here’s the water” this person smiled back at me as he give me a bottle of water.

Wait.. why this person knows my name? I never introducing myself to this person anyway..

“If I recall, don’t remember that I’ve been introducing myself to you, why do you know my name?”

“Ah, pardon me.. That’s very rude of me. Okay let me introduce myself, My name is Enkidu, the best friend of King Gilgamesh. I know your name because I can sense what he feel..” he explained with calm face.

Oh no, this person is his ally I should avoiding this person too. So I pointed my Excalibur towards him.

“Okay, if you’re his friend I can’t trust you and that means you’re also my enemy!”

He still looked calm and chuckles “Easy girl… I may be his friend but remember I’m not vile or depraved like him. I know your sadness so I want to help you.”

“What’s your ulterior motive? How can I trust you?”

“I have no ulterior motive, I simply want to help you, because I also hate the way my buddy threats you. Anyway can you put down your sword first?”

“Okay.. I guess I can trust you then” I put my sword down and tried to calmly take a seat infront of this person.

After that this person called Enkidu tells me a story about his first meeting with his buddy. A long time ago, King Gilgamesh is a tyrant king that makes his people worried, then people of Uruk complain to the gods that their mighty king Gilgamesh is too harsh. As Gods hears their prayers so they created Enkidu from water and clay as rival to Gilgamesh, as a countervailing force, he’s originally a beast that used to oppose the king. That tyrant king knows that there’s a beast nearby his city so he send Shamhat, the temple prostitute to calm the beast down, after spending almost a week with her, the beast learn the aspects of humanity and slowly imitating human form and eventually copy-ing her form because he really liked her. After that Shamhat tells him of the city of Uruk and of its king Gilgamesh. He travels to Uruk and engages Gilgamesh in a wrestling match as a test of strength. Gilgamesh wins and the two become fast friends.

Then, after Enkidu tells me about the story of their meeting, Enkidu mentioned that his bestie’s nature is very arrogant but there’s a moment when he cried and depressed. When Enkidu died, he promised that he gonna become one of his best friend’s weapon, the chains of heaven. The King promised to him that he gonna use the new weapon for good uses only.

Enkidu knows that his best friend is breaking their promise because he used the chains of heaven for bad purposes towards Arturia.

“Once again please forgive me as the chains of heaven, that makes your skin bruised.”

“No Enkidu, it’s not your fault anyway”

“But still, I don’t want to see you in bad shape. I don’t know my friend is having a crazy obsession towards you. Well if he loves you he should treat you better”

“yeah, I really don’t understand what’s inside your friend’s mind, I constantly rejecting him but in the last battle his wish is granted by the holy grail. I have no choice. If I have any choices I rather go back to my own history era..”

“I guess you can’t go back to your era dear..” Enkidu looked at me with a confusing expression.

“What do you mean?” I can’t read his expression. It’s too complicated.

“You gonna rise his child….” He give me a sour smile.

“WHAAAAT”

“Face the reality Arturia, there’s something living inside your womb, that child belongs to Gil, I hope he can be a good father for your child”

However, I still confused and lost when Enkidu said something like that. I keep thinking about my past life, I used to be a King and more important I already married to Guinevere. I feel really bad, I couldn’t stop thinking about her... I couldn’t imagine what if Guinevere knows that I’m pregnant... 

Hey I shouldn’t thinking about her, she’s unfaithful as well, she cheated behind me  with Sir Lancelot. I guess that’s fair enough , but there’s another thing that bothering my mind..

”Enkidu, may I ask you something?”

”Sure, What is it ,Arturia?”

” Is Gilgamesh ever married with someone in his previous life?”

Suddenly he becomes silent, he’s trying hard to think and choose right words to answer. 

“If I recall, he do as he wish with a lot of woman in Uruk. He even has a rule to deflowers every girl that he desired, even that woman belongs to a newly wedding couple , but he never married to anyone, and never had a wife..”

Hearing his answer, I feel more puzzled I don’t understand why his best friend is so weird like that.

”Do you mind to tell me what’s the reason behind it?”

”To be honest, I don’t really know.. but from what I remembered he told me that he prefers hanging out and traveling with me than finding a wive, because he never find any equals beside me”

If he said something like that, this person must be someone really important in his life maybe this person is not his friend but maybe more.... I shouldn’t bother them. I don’t want to be involved in their relationship..

”I’m very sorry, I don’t know your relationship with him was that deep. You must be angry knowing this fact right?”

This person shook his head.

”Jeez, you’re wrong Arturia. It’s true that we may behave more than friends because I love him as a brother, same goes as him. We’re brothers no matter tied with blood or no. Don’t be sad Arturia. You should be proud, you’re the chosen woman that suits to become his equal or in other word wife. Also, I wish for your happiness too”

I don’t know how to response. Glad knowing they’re just loving each other like brothers but I also confused to know the fact that I have his child inside my womb.

 

* * *

 

 

Arturia begins to opens her eyes, her condition looks unwell , her body is drenched with a cold sweat and gasping.

“What’s wrong Arturia?” Gilgamesh caressing her cheeks gently.

“STAY AWAY FROM ME!” she screamed, then she holding her stomach and curled her body into a ball like position.

He is really confused with her behaviour . Last night she looked well and seems like has no problem with him. But now, she looked worse and more traumatized than before.

So he has no choice than let her be, he give her a space. He thinks that maybe she needs to calm her self down because of the nightmare. He decided go to Kirei’s place to drink wine together.

“What brings you here Gilgamesh? Are you bored?” Kirei smirked at him.

“Maybe yes, and maybe no. Anyway let’s have a drink” he said as he opens his Gate of Babylon to bring out the golden wine jar and two golden goblets for them.

After they sipped their wine, Kirei observed his servant’s face. He can sense something is not right.

“Anyway what happened to your _wife_  ? Is she doing well?”

“I don’t really understand what happened to her, but she told me to leave her alone. Yeah I have no intention to messing around with her this time” he gulped his wine again.

“Is that so? Anway I sensed something strange, like there’s suddenly a foreign mana peak in this area”

“Hahahaha, you must be hallucinating, Kirei. There’s no servant other than me and my wife in this area.”

He shook his head. “No, I should check your wife’s condition”

“Hmph, if you gonna check her out I should come too. I also curious what happened to her”

* * *

 

 

As they walk nearby the room where Arturia located, there’s a huge mana abnormality. Then he tracing this whole area to finding what creature that makes the mana abnormality in this area, is that ghost or something else. After Kirei finds out he chuckles.

“Why you chuckled like that Kirei?” Gilgamesh looked at him with confused look.

“Well, congrats you gonna be a father”

“What do you mean?” Gilgamesh looked at Kirei as if he’s joking around.

“Well, Saber a.k.a the dearest _wife_   of yours is pregnant”

“What?” he looked confused. He didn’t know to response. Should he become happy or not because he never planning about making her pregnant this fast.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time that I haven't updating this story. I hope this chapter is good enough..


End file.
